interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Fast
English Pronunciation * , , *: *: * , , *: *: Etymology 1 (verb), from . Cognate with Dutch , German , Old Norse , Gothic . The noun is probably from . Verb # To abstain from or eat very little food; to abstain from food for religious reasons. #* 2007, John Zerzan, Silence, p. 3, #*: It is at the core of the Vision Quest, the solitary period of fasting and closeness to the earth to discover one's life path and purpose. Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: * Catalan: * Chinese: See Mandarin * Czech: se * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: , * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * * * Kurdish: rojî girtin, * Latin: * * * Macedonian: * Malay: * * Mandarin: (zhāijiè) * Norwegian: * Polish: pościć * Portuguese: ficar de jejum, * * Russian: , * Slovene: postiti se * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tamazight: * Thai: (òt aahăan) * Turkish: * Noun # The act or practice of abstaining from food or of eating very little food. # The period of time during which one abstains from or eats very little food. #* Lent and Ramadan are '''fasts' of two religions.'' Synonyms * fasting Derived terms * break one's fast * breakfast * fast day Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: պաս (pas), ծոմ (çom), * Basque: * Catalan: * Chinese: See Mandarin * Czech: * Danish: * Finnish: paasto, paastoaminen * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: צום (tzom) , תענית (ta'anit) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 断食 (danjiki), * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: rojî *: Sorani: * Latin: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Mandarin: (zhāijiè) * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * * Arabic: * Armenian: պաս (pas), ծոմ (çom), * Basque: * Catalan: * Chinese: See Mandarin * * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: , * * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * * Irish: * Italian: * * * Kurdish: rojî , * Latin: * * * Macedonian: * Mandarin: (zhāijiè qí) * Mongolian: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Thai: (kaan òt) * * * * Welsh: * : fasto * : puasa Etymology 2 (adj), (adv), from , from . Cognate via Germanic with Dutch , German , Icelandic (and Faroese) , Norwegian , and Swedish . Cognate via PIE with Armenian and Sanskrit . The development of “rapid” from an original sense of “secure” apparently happened first in the adverb and then transferred to the adjective; compare in expressions like “to run hard”. The original sense of “secure” is now archaic, but retained in the related . Adjective # Firmly or securely fixed in place; stable. #: That rope is dangerously loose. Make it '''fast'!'' # Of people: steadfast, with unwavering feeling. (Now only in set phrases like "fast friend".) # Moving with great speed, or capable of doing so; swift, rapid. #: I am going to buy a '''fast' car.'' # Deep or sound (of sleep); fast asleep (of people). # Of dyes or colours: not running or fading when subjected to detrimental conditions such as wetness or intense light; permanent. #: All the washing has come out pink. That red tee-shirt was not '''fast'.'' # Having an extravagent lifestyle or immoral habits. #: She's '''fast' – she slept with him on their first date.. # Ahead of the correct time or schedule. #: ''There must be something wrong with the hall clock. It is always '''fast'.'' # More sensitive to light than average. Synonyms * quick, rapid, speedy, swift * quick, rapid, speedy * ahead * easy, slut * firm, immobile, secure, stable, stuck, tight * colour-fast * deep, sound Antonyms * slow * slow, behind * loose * light Derived terms * bedfast * chairfast * fasten * fast food * fast-forward Translations * Basque: , , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (láode) * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: zeft, sabit * Macedonian: , , * Norwegian: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Swedish: , * Danish: * Finnish: , * German: * Greek: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Kurdish: (xewa) giran * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Swedish: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (bútuìsède) * Danish: * German: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (kuàide) * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: snel, vlug, rap, kwiek, gezwind * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: , * Icelandic: , * Irish: * Italian: , , * Japanese: , * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: lezgîn, zû, bilez *: Sorani: * Latin: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Norwegian: , * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , , , * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: hiter , hitra , hitro * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Tok Pisin: kwik * Turkish: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (piānkuàide) * Danish: * Greek: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: 早い (hayai) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: zû *: Sorani: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: adiantado , adiantada * Russian: , * Swedish: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (xùnsùpù guāngde) * Danish: * Finnish: * Norwegian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * : szybki , szybka , szybkie Adverb # In a firm or secure manner, securely; in such a way as not to be moved. #: Hold this rope as '''fast' as you can.'' # Deeply or soundly. #: He is '''fast' asleep.'' # Immediately following in place or time; close, very near. #: The horsemen came '''fast' on our heels.'' # Quickly, with great speed; within a short time. #: Do it as '''fast' as you can.'' # Ahead of the correct time or schedule. #: I think my watch is running '''fast'.'' Synonyms * quickly, rapidly, speedily, swiftly * firmly, securely, tightly * deeply * ahead Antonyms * slowly * loosely * lightly * behind Translations * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (laógùdi) * Danish: * Finnish: lujasti, tiukasti * German: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Russian: , * Swedish: * Danish: * Finnish: * German: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Swedish: * Basque: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (kuàisù) * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: * Icelandic: * Italian: , * Japanese: 速く (hayaku), 急いで (isoide) * Kurdish: zû, * Macedonian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: , , * Tok Pisin: kwik * Turkish: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (kuàiyúbiāozhǔnshíjiān) * Danish: * Finnish: * Italian: in anticipo * Kurdish: * Macedonian: * Russian: * Swahili: * Swedish: * : szybko Noun # A train that calls at only some stations it passes between its origin and destination, typically just the principal stations. Synonyms * express Antonyms * local, stopper Translations Interjection # Short for "stand fast", a warning not to pass between the arrow and the target. Antonyms * loose Translations Anagrams * * fats * SAFT * TAFs Category:Contranyms Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Danish Etymology 1 From , from , from . Pronunciation * Adjective # firm # solid # tight # fixed # permanent # regular Derived terms * fastansat * fasthed * fastlægge * fastsætte Etymology 2 From . Pronunciation * Adverb # almost, nearly Synonyms * næsten * omtrent Etymology 3 See . Pronunciation * Verb # ---- German Etymology , compare . Cognate with English adverb . Pronunciation * *: Adverb # almost; nearly #: Fast''' 60 Spielfilme sind zu sehen.'' — “There are almost 60 feature films to see.” # hardly Synonyms * beinahe Antonyms * ganz ---- Norwegian Adjective # solid, steady,firm #: fast telefon - fixed phone ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Adjective # caught (unable to move freely), captured #: ''Bankrånaren är nu '''fast = The bank robber has now been caught (by the police) # Firm; fastened; unmoving #: Ge mig en fast punkt, och jag skall flytta världen = Give me one firm spot, and I'll move the world Related terms * fastna * fäst * fästa * fäste Conjunction # although, even though Related terms * fastän * fast å andra sidan Category:Sleep af:fast ar:fast de:fast et:fast el:fast es:fast fa:fast fr:fast gl:fast ko:fast hy:fast hr:fast io:fast id:fast it:fast kn:fast kk:fast sw:fast ku:fast lo:fast lv:fast hu:fast nl:fast ja:fast no:fast pl:fast pt:fast ru:fast simple:fast sr:fast fi:fast sv:fast ta:fast te:fast th:fast tr:fast vi:fast zh:fast